Inktober 2015 Harry Potter - Quotidien de Poudlard
by Iroko
Summary: Plongez dans le quotidien de Poudlard. Je tente le défi du Inktober avec un petit - ou pas - chapitre chaque jour
1. Fin du 9e mois encore 9

Je tente le défi du inktober.

1er octobre : Fin du 9e mois... encore 9  


« Jordan ! 10 points en moins pour courir dans les couloirs. »

Severus regarda le complice des jumeaux Weasley déraper pour continuer en marche rapide, jetant une vague excuse avant que le bruit de course ne reprenne dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Encore un élève incapable de se lever à l'heure pour petit-déjeuner et aller en cours dignement. Severus soupira en pensant à tous les autres « élèves » qu'il devait encore supporter 9 mois avant la délivrance. Il se faisait l'effet d'une femme enceinte. A la différence qu'il récupérait 2 mois de pause salutaire au lieu d'un cornichon accroché à ses bottes comme une moule à son rocher. Et les élèves n'étaient à sa charge que pendant 7 ans - un peu plus pour les redoublants. Severus se félicitait d'être un homme et non-marié, l'enseignement l'avait dégoûté des enfants. Et il s'assurerait que ceux-ci en aient conscience pendant les 9 prochains mois.

FIN


	2. Journée mondiale du sourire

C'est aujourd'hui !

2 octobre : Journée mondiale du sourire  


En ce deuxième jour du mois d'octobre, les visages réjouis des étudiants et des professeurs faisaient honneur à la journée mondiale du sourire, malgré qu'il s'agisse d'un jour d'école et que certains aient cours de Potions. Mais tout le monde jouait le jeu - on avait bien entendu omis de préciser que l'événement était d'origine moldue - et l'ambiance était plus détendue et bon enfant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à Poudlard. Même les insultes avaient été abandonnées pour des sourires - moqueurs ou méprisants, mais bon... Et certes le sourire que Rusard arborait était le même que lorsqu'il vous surprenait en pleine bêtise au son de "Seigneur, nous avons des ennuis", accompagné d'un ricanement sardonique, mais ça restait un effort honorable pour que tous participent.

Tous ? Non car un irréductible grincheux résistait encore et toujours à l'euphorie générale, s'enfonçant à contrario dans une humeur de plus en plus noire, faisant vaciller les sourires à son passage. Severus n'était pas sorcier à sourire niaisement et ce n'est pas une stupide fête qui allait l'y forcer, non plus que les remontrances de ses collègues sur ses efforts quasi inexistants en matière de sociabilité. Il se permit même de refuser une prime de sourire que Dumbledore lui avait sorti du chapeau. Comme si il allait se vendre pour augmenter son pécule pour ses recherches de potions - bon il le faisait pour la prime de non-insult... de civisme envers ses collègues (1). Mais là non, il serait intraitable. Aucun sourire aujourd'hui.

Et ce n'est pas en se pavanant pour ses pauvres 50 points d'avance que Minerva allait le convaincre de ne plus foudroyer du regard chaque personne qu'il croisait. Severus ruminait sur ses Serpentards incapables de gagner des points aussi vite que la Miss Je-sais-tout, quand il se fit percuter violemment et douloureusement au point d'en être projeté à terre. Son subconscient lui rapporta à retardement qu'il avait perçu un bruit de course en approche pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Si c'était encore Lee Jordan, il allait le sentir passer. Et même si ce n'était pas lui.

« Pardon professeur, je... »

L'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage de l'inconscient ne fut rien en face de l'immense sourire sadique qui fleurit sur les lèvres du professeur. Voilà qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau de quoi redresser cette journée pourrie.

« Potter ! Cinquante **et un** points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour courir dans les couloirs et bousculer brutalement ses professeurs. »

Et le coin de ses lèvres se releva davantage alors qu'il rajoutait « Et une retenue avec Rusard pour apprendre à ne pas ramener le terrain de Quidditch sous vos chaussures. »

Le regard de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture d'un Potter figé par son attaque acheva de le mettre d'excellente humeur et il fit volte-face, repartant arpenter les couloirs tel un prédateur, le sourire psychopathe aux lèvres.

Étrangement le lendemain tout le monde était d'accord pour ne pas renouveler l'événement si le professeur Snape y participait. Même les Serpentards, qui en avaient pourtant récupéré une longueur d'avance en tête du classement, préféraient s'éviter un tel traumatisme.

FIN

(1) Petit clin d'oeil au chapitre 56 de la fanfiction Shadow de Keina Snape


	3. Octobeerfeast

A la base je pensais faire des mini-fic indépendantes, mais ça a tourné aux références filées, en tout cas pour le moment.

3 octobre : Octobeerfeast  


Harry soupira. Il aurait vraiment préféré passer son samedi soir avec une autre compagnie que celle de Rusard mais maintenant sa retenue était terminée. Et il avait retenu la leçon : ne pas courir dans les couloirs, même s'il était affamé après un entrainement de quidditch, et bien nettoyer ses chaussures après celui-ci. Pensant à ce qui l'attendait dans la salle commune, son pas s'allongea en foulée avant qu'il freine en grimaçant. Autant pour ses bonnes résolutions, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à contrôler son enthousiasme et à réfléchir avant d'agir. Ce fut d'une allure rapide mais mesurée qu'il continua son chemin jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame. Le silence des couloirs fit place à une sacrée ambiance quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Harry se désola d'avoir manqué le début de la fête mais la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Tout était parti du récit d'un né-moldu sur les fêtes typiques de l'Allemagne, où il avait été en vacances cet été. Étrangement la fête de la bière avait fortement intéressé les jumeaux, qui avait décidé d'importer l'Oktoberfest sous le nom d'Octobeerfeast. Ils s'étaient donc procuré un stock de bière-au-beurre pour faire la fête à l'insu de l'équipe professorale et surtout de leur stricte directrice de maison. Harry fut accueilli joyeusement et ne tarda pas à se détendre, l'alcool aidant à oublier ses muscles fatigués par le récurage des sols de Poudlard. Au diable Snape et Rusard, cette nuit promettait d'être un bon moment, dédié à l'amitié chaleureuse au sein de la maison Gryffondor. Et à la bière-au-beurre, qu'il essayait de savourer sans s'étouffer en riant aux histoires drôles des jumeaux.

FIN


	4. Anniversaire arrosé

Ah ces jumeaux...

4 octobre : Anniversaire arrosé  


Rien de plus agréable que de faire la grasse-matinée le dimanche matin. Enfin en temps normal, quand vous ne vous réveillez pas avec une gueule de bois désagréable. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi les jumeaux avaient jugé approprié d'ajouter du whisky pur-feu à cette fête de la bière-au-beurre, mais il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir d'y goûter. Surtout plusieurs verres. Et il se serait passé d'apprendre à quel point être bourré pouvait être agréable le soir et douloureux le lendemain. Et il ne pouvait même pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour avoir quelque chose, il récolterait un sacré sermon quand elle découvrirait son état, sans compter les risques qu'elle avertisse les hautes instances des dérives alcooliques de certains élèves.

Un rugissement vint bientôt l'informer que la dissimulation avait fait long feu, torturant sa pauvre tête au passage.

« **Fred et George Weasley ! Il n'y a que vous pour introduire de l'alcool dans cette tour ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand Poppy m'a appelée pour constater la gueule de bois carabinée d'un première année !** »

Harry s'enterra sous les couvertures pour épargner à son mal de crâne le reste du sermon. Après un moment il ressortit la tête, l'orage semblant être passé. Le gros de l'orage en tout cas, vu le calme retrouvé et le niveau sonore supportable de la voix qui s'éleva à nouveau :

« Quelque chose à dire ? »

« Euh... joyeux anniversaire ? »

Ah. Finalement c'était l'œil du cyclone. Harry se ré-enterra alors que McGonagall ré-explosait. Passer la journée caché dans son lit paressait être une bonne idée. On pouvait être Gryffondor et ne pas avoir envie de traverser un terrain miné. Encore plus le jour où leur directrice de maison fêtait son anniversaire.

FIN


	5. Lundi, le retour (de flamme)

Les Gryffondors mettent du temps à s'éteindre, ne remettez pas de whisky sur le feu !

5 octobre : Lundi, le retour (de flamme)  


Qui aime le lundi ? Probablement pas grand monde - à part Hermione - car c'est le retour au travail après un week-end de détente - ou de détention et de première (et dernière si possible) gueule de bois si vous vous appelez Harry potter. Au moins il se sentait frais et dispo ce matin, même si la pensée des devoirs qu'il n'avait pas avancés ce week-end le fatiguait d'avance. Un coup d'œil prudent à la table des professeurs lui révéla que McGonagall n'était probablement pas encore calmée. Ça se confirma lorsqu'elle se déchaina sur Dumbledore après qu'il ait eu l'imprudence de lui faire une quelconque remarque. Quelque soit le contenu de celle-ci, l'admonestation de McGonagall fut plus audible et donc instructif. Il semblerait que leur cher Directeur ait eu le mauvais timing de lui offrir une bouteille de vieil Ogden pour son anniversaire la veille. Cadeau qu'elle aurait sûrement apprécié n'étaient les circonstances qui l'avaient fait voir rouge et déclenché un vilipendage en règle à l'égard des Gryffondor rouquins alcooliques. Comme ça Dumbledore était roux aux origines ? Harry essaya de visualiser un Dumbledore plus jeune avec une barbe rousse. Impossible. La barbe blanche faisait partie du personnage, autant que ses lunettes en demi-lune et son regard pétillant. Aussi éternel que sa carte de chocogrenouille.

En tout cas ça promettait pour le cours de métamorphoses de cette après-midi. Au moins il n'était pas dans la classe des jumeaux. Sûr qu'ils devaient avoir compris de travers la devise de l'école vu comme ils s'amusaient à titiller lions et serpents à défaut de dragon.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	6. Devoirs à la dernière minute

Faire ses devoirs à l'avance, pourquoi faire ? Il y a Hermione. Ou pas.

6 octobre : Devoirs à la dernière minute  


Les Gryffondors sont fiers et braves, ils ne se soumettent à personne et ne supplient pas pour leur vie - sauf devant Hermione pour qu'elle les aide pour faire leurs devoirs.

« Je t'en supplie Hermy !? »

« Harry James Potter ! Si tu crois qu'en te mettant à genoux ça va me faire changer d'avis ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à apprécier d'avoir les garçons à mes pieds et je ne devrais pas avoir à vous botter le derrière pour que vous fassiez vos devoirs en temps et en heure. Tu avais tout ton dimanche pour le faire, sans compter hier soir où tu as préféré faire une partie d'échec une fois ton devoir de botanique terminé. Donc assume et fait ton devoir de potions tout seul comme un grand. »

Ayant usé toute la panoplie des arguments-excuses-suppliques et yeux de chien battu, Harry dut se résoudre à passer toute sa soirée à élaborer à partir de zéro un devoir qui allait lui prendre la tête, pour une matière où il était nul - ou son professeur et certains Serpentards s'assuraient qu'il soit nul - pour un résultat qui ne dépassait jamais acceptable, et encore s'il avait réussi à obtenir d'Hermione qu'elle le relise. Soupirant il pris ses affaires pour rejoindre la bibliothèque loin des tentations et près de la documentation, pour le peu de temps qu'il restait avant le couvre-feu. Le tout était de faire un effort suffisant pour s'éviter un Troll certain et une détention pour bâclage de devoir. Il pouvait survivre en étant traité une N-ième fois d'imbécile à l'ignorance mortelle. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'il essaye de faire mieux pour ses devoirs qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ruiner au contraire des potions où il pouvait compter sur Snape et Malfoy.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	7. Cours de potion, explosion

Cours de Potions, comme d'habitude. Ou pas. Ou si.

7 octobre : Cours de potion, explosion  


C'est avec des cernes aux yeux mais un devoir de potions présentable - enfin autant que peut l'être un devoir non relu par Hermione - qu'Harry se rendit en cours. Après une partie théorique où il eut encore une fois l'impression de ne pas comprendre grand chose - franchement à quoi ça sert d'avoir le meilleur en la matière s'il n'est pas pédagogue et ruine les potentielles vocations ? - Harry retroussa ses manches pour la partie pratique. Il fallait qu'il rattrape le futur Piètre ou Désolant - il n'allait pas récupérer un Troll avec l'effort qu'il y avait mis ! - que lui rapporterait son devoir.

Au début tout se passa bien. Harry était attentif et concentré à s'en donner mal à la tête, suivant scrupuleusement les indications de la recette et anticipant les étapes suivantes. Mais le stress lui crispant les mains, vint un moment où son couteau lui échappa. Harry se maudit en se baissant pour le ramasser, et encore plus quand il entendit un "plouf" suspect. Il se releva pour voir sa potion bouillonner de manière inquiétante et il préféra s'éloigner vivement en interpelant son professeur :

« Euh, professeur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Potter ? »

L'expression blasée du professeur passa à l'inquiétude un quart de seconde avant que la potion n'explose. Puis on put entendre sa voix lancer des sorts de protections au milieux des cris apeurés des élèves. Quand la fumée commença à se dissiper et que la situation sembla revenir sous contrôle, le calme revint à peu près pour être brisé par un rugissement :

« **POTTER !** »

L'instinct de survie prit le dessus et Harry se dépêcha de débiter tous ses arguments, pour au moins établir son innocence même si ça n'empêcherait pas Snape de le condamner injustement.

« Ma potion allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un plouf ne tombe dedans alors que je ramassais mon couteau par terre ! »

Snape sembla prêt à lui sortir son habituel tirade à propos de l'arrogance et des mensonges quand il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Avec son habitude de surveiller du coin de l'œil Harry pour l'accabler au moindre prétexte, nul doute qu'il avait dû percevoir son inclinaison au sol à défaut de celle du projectile dans la potion. Enfin pas que ça l'empêcherait de lui mettre le crime sur le dos pour protéger ses chers Serpentards. Ou pas. Harry fut surpris de voir le regard furibond de Snape se tourner vers les verts et argents. Peut-être que cette fois le bazar était tel qu'il en voulait réellement à son auteur.

« L'auteur de cet attentat à la vie des élèves et **du précieux matériel de potion** a intérêt à se dénoncer avant demain, ou je le lui ferais regretter. »

Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance, pour une fois il allait éviter les points en moins et les retenues !

« Retournez à vos chaudrons bande de veracrasses ! Et Potter, vu que votre potion est ruinée, vous reviendrez la faire ce soir. Et 10 points en moins pour avoir quitté votre chaudron des yeux. »

FIN DE JOURNEE


	8. Quand le désespoir rend poète

Devoirs, encore et toujours.

8 octobre : Quand le désespoir rend poète  


 _Je me sens comme Croûtard_  
 _Avec Pattenrond dans l'coin_  
 _La montagne de devoirs_  
 _Me semble grandir pas loin_  
 _Menaçant de me manger_  
 _Si trop je me laisse aller_

 _Entre ceux qu'on nous rajoute_  
 _Et les retenues qui tombent_  
 _Je crains de perdre la joute_  
 _Contre le temps qui me plombe_  
 _Sans compter que ce sam'di_  
 _J'ai match de quidditch aussi_

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas en rêvassant que tes devoirs vont avancer ! Tu as pris du retard sur leur exécution et tu ne pourras pas travailler beaucoup samedi. Et si on gagne, ne fait pas trop la fête pour pouvoir te lever tôt dimanche. »

Harry retint un soupir pour ne pas risquer de s'aliéner sa coatch et relectrice. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Fuir ne servirait à rien à part empirer la situation. Affronter Voldemort pas de problème, mais c'est fou comme son courage de Gryfffondor fondait face à de simples devoirs.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	9. Encore 9

Neuf, neuf.

9 octobre : Encore 9  


Le 9. Encore un peu moins de 9 mois... Chaque année Severus se demandait comment il allait tenir mais chaque année il y arrivait. Avec les nerfs à vif. Rien que cette semaine il avait dû supporter que son propre filleul oublie son cerveau, au point de provoquer ce qui aurait été une catastrophe, n'étaient ses réflexes et ses connaissances en sorts de protection. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné sur l'art subtil des potions, il aurait pu simplement faire tourner la potion pour qu'elle soit simplement ratée. Mais non, il avait voulu humilier Potter - au lieu de laisser ça à son parrain - et dans son enthousiasme n'avait pensé qu'aux effets et pas à leurs conséquences. Une erreur qu'il ne devrait plus faire après son engueul- sermon, le devoir supplémentaire et la retenue.

Et demain avait lieu le premier match de quidditch de la saison. Gryffondor-Serpentard comme de juste, quoi de mieux pour commencer les hostilités ? Foutu Gryffondor de directeur. Et comme il se devait de soutenir l'équipe de sa maison - alors qu'il n'aimait pas le quidditch ! - il allait encore devoir supporter d'avoir Potter sous le nez. Sans compter qu'il allait sûrement comme d'habitude afficher son adresse insolente et attraper le vif d'or avant Draco. Merlin, que ne donnerait-il pas pour une année sans tournoi de quidditch et sans McGonagall le narguant. Ou au pire sans Potter pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Avec tous les ennuis dans lesquels il allait se fourrer, il ne pouvait pas se casser une jambe juste avant le match ? Mais non, c'était mieux de le faire à la fin de l'année pour obtenir une dispense d'examen final et que Dumbledore puisse donner le nombre de points minimum pour dépasser de justesse Serpentard à la coupe des 4 maisons. Severus tremblait déjà - façon de parler - en pensant à ce que Potter trouverait bon de faire cette année.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	10. Gryffondor-Serpentard, le match

Fight !

10 octobre : Gryffondor-Serpentard, le match  


 _"Today's the big game_  
 _The one we've been waiting for_  
 _We're ready_  
 _We'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor"_

C'est un peu l'ambiance de la chanson "Gryffindor Rally Cry" de Ministry of Magic - un groupe de musiciens sorciers diplômés de Poudlard - qu'il y avait au sein des gryffons ce matin. Mis à part Ron, toujours un peu nerveux, les autres joueurs avaient mangé du lion et se sentaient d'attaque à bouffer du serpent. Et le sentiment était réciproque même si les Serpentards avaient des airs plus agressifs et malveillants, plein de promesses de coups fourrés au fi des règles de fair-play. Harry se permit un petit sourire narquois en réponse au regard de défi personnel que lui envoyait Malfoy. Comme si il avait déjà été en mesure de le challenger. Non pas qu'il soit mauvais sur un balai - demander à Cho l'année dernière - mais Harry était un niveau au-dessus.

C'était quelque chose dont il était vraiment fier. De son avis son seul vrai talent, et les félicitations qu'il en retirait n'avaient rien à voir avec l'admiration stupide que lui rapportait cette histoire de "survivant". Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu botter le cul de Voldemort à à peine un an, mais il savait très bien comment il allait botter celui de Malfoy aujourd'hui.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	11. Dimanche tranquille

Un Gryffondor calme. Si si, c'est possible.

11 octobre : Dimanche tranquille  


Dimanche matin, 11h12. C'est un Harry incroyablement détendu qui avançait ses devoirs, tranquillement installé au vert au bord du lac, dans un coin éloigné du château et dissimulé aux regards par la végétation. Aujourd'hui Harry se sentait incroyablement détendu. La victoire écrasante des Gryffondor la veille avait rendu euphorique toute sa maison et il en gardait encore la trace, surtout qu'il avait suivi les conseils d'Hermione de ne pas se coucher trop tard - vive les sorts de silence car ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de ses camarades - et il avait préféré fêter la victoire au jus de citrouille pour cette fois, sa gueule de bois de dimanche dernier encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire - quoiqu'il était dur de se soûler avec de la bière-au-beurre. Et ce matin il s'était réveillé tout seul comme un grand, complètement zen. Apercevant le grand soleil par la fenêtre, il avait attrapé ceux de ses devoirs ne nécessitant pas de documentation supplémentaire, avait fait un tour aux cuisines pour demander un en-cas à emporter aux elfes, et était sorti du château.

Et ses devoirs avançaient bien. Lui qui pensait difficile de travailler sans être houspillé par Hermione, voilà plus d'une heure qu'il travaillait sans sentir d'ennui ou de découragement à la pensée du travail qu'il lui restait. Etait-ce le grand air, l'absence d'un Ron généralement encore moins motivé que lui et d'une Hermione qui leur communiquait son stress ? Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester toute la journée ici à travailler. Mais il lui faudrait bien regagner la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Certains devoirs nécessitaient un peu de recherche, et mieux valait qu'Hermione relise ses devoirs avant qu'il les rende, ça lui éviterait des notes catastrophiques au cas où il aurait fait un contre-sens. Mais en attendant, le calme régnait en maître et le soleil le réchauffait de plus en plus alors que la brume matinale du lac s'effilochait, laissant apparaître le château de l'autre côté du lac.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	12. Début de semaine à la Weasley

Si vous oubliez les jumeaux, eux ne vous oublieront pas...

12 octobre : Début de semaine à la Weasley  


Lundi, déjeuner calme - à part les bruits de mastication enthousiastes de Ron - voire même trop calme pour la table Gryffondor. Comment ce fait-ce ? Harry s'en fit vaguement la remarque, étant toujours anesthésié par le calme attrapé la veille, et que ni les cours ni Hermione n'avaient guéri jusqu'à présent. Au bout d'un moment il finit par remarquer que ça manquait de Gryffondor roux - à part Ron qui se remarquait surtout au son et puis le soit-disant ancien-roux à la table professorale, occupé à essayer de récupérer le bol de sucre à la barbe - inexistante contrairement à la sienne - de Pomfresh. Ginny s'était déjà éclipsé, ayant au contraire d'Harry trop fait la fête et pas assez ses devoirs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? »

Harry hésita à révéler à Hermione ce qui pourrait la mener à les sortir de table prématurément pour retrouver deux fauteurs de troubles, probablement en pleine action, et les sermonner sans épargner les oreilles des deux pauvres témoins qui s'étaient déjà vu priver de dessert.

« Rien, je pensais au devoir que nous a donné Bins. »

« Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est intéressant, j'ai hâte de le commencer. »

Alors qu'elle retournait à son assiette, Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. Celui-ci n'était pas toujours très futé mais contrairement à Hermione il avait parfaitement compris qu'Harry la pipotait pour ne pas se faire cuisiner. Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil puis Ron grimaça pour lui poser la même question qu'Hermione en plus discret. Harry pointa discrètement la tête de Ron puis agita deux doigts à la manière Twix. Les rouages du cerveau de Ron se mirent en fonctionnement, déduisant la réponse du mime assez rapidement pour éviter une surchauffe. Un peu d'inquiétude paru sur son visage, étant l'une des cibles préférées de ses frères.

Le repas continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le dessert vienne le rassurer. Les 3/4 de la table Serpentard - et elle seule - se retrouva soudainement avec les cheveux rouges. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore accompli la vengeance qu'ils avaient promis à Flint pour avoir frappé Katie de rage avec sa batte après qu'Harry ait attrapé le vif d'or samedi. Sans compter le coup que s'était pris Angelina pendant le match. Flint avait peut-être pensé s'en être tiré après que dimanche se soit déroulé sans heurt, mais c'était mal connaître les jumeaux. Si vous les oubliez, eux ne vous oublieront pas. Et Snape ne les oubliera pas vu l'empressement avec lequel il avait gagné la table de sa maison avant de partir au pas de charge dans les couloirs pour une chasse au roux. Sûrement qu'il ne devait pas goûter que sa maison célèbre elle aussi, contrainte et forcée, la victoire de Gryffondor. Les points et les retenues allaient tomber. A se demander s'ils n'essayaient pas de surpasser chaque année leurs records de farces et de retenues de celle d'avant, pour au final surpasser tous les élèves passés - et à venir - pour ce qui serait leur gloire et la honte de leur parents.

En attendant, ce mois d'octobre n'était pas fameux pour les Gryffondors pour ce qui est de la coupe des 4 maisons. Mais bon, rien d'inquiétant, il restait plusieurs mois, sans compter les catastrophes de fin d'année pour héros Gryffondors.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	13. Qui a vu rouge ?

Attention aux éclairs.

13 octobre : Qui a vu rouge ?  


Le lendemain les Serpentards avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs de cheveux naturelles - pour ceux qui ne les teignaient pas - mais l'atmosphère de Poudlard restait électrostatique. Un peu trop de monde avait vu rouge pour qu'un retour à la normal ne demande pas un peu - ou beaucoup - de temps. Les paris étaient ouverts si ça arriverait avant que l'écharpe de Neville soit décolorée par le soleil - le vent l'avait emportée vers un minuscule ilot qui affleurait au milieu du lac noir, et personne n'avait envie de risquer un bain forcé par ce froid pour aller la chercher. Surtout que le calamar était plutôt joueur en ce moment.

La sérénité qui avait habité Harry depuis dimanche matin, avait fini par faire ses malles, bon gré mal gré. Difficile de rester zen quand on traverse un champ de bataille et qu'on est pris à parti, voire visé ouvertement ou dans le dos. Les échauffourées étaient devenues habituelles aux intercours, tentant d'échapper à la vigilance des professeurs, et surtout de la colère vengeresse de Snape qui n'oubliait jamais de majorer les points enlevés aux autres maisons tout en oubliant de sanctionner la sienne.

Si Harry était plutôt de l'avis d'Hermione qui répétait qu'il fallait calmer le jeu, il avait fini par se laisser entrainer. Difficile de rester de marbre quand votre Némésis personnelle s'échine à vous attaquer à la moindre opportunité et de toutes les manières possibles. Malfoy était un de ceux qui avaient le plus vu rouge. Ce qui était compréhensible vu le soin extrême qu'il accordait en général à sa coiffure. Et comme Harry réagissait au quart de tour avec lui, ça créait des étincelles. Et de la rancune. N'avoir pu que goûter ce succulent plat d'échine aux marrons avant qu'un pétard ne le transforme en feu d'artifice lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

 _« Eclair en approche, je répète, éclair en approche. »_

 _« Tout le monde est prêt ? Dès qu'il passe on le choppe. On verra bien comment il supportera d'être vert de la tête aux pieds. »_

Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'être violemment alpagué et qu'un liquide lui frôlait le visage, que deux tornades rousses surgirent à sa rescousse, secondées par divers Gryffondors. Une fois leur camarade sauvé, ils entreprirent de vérifier si le vert allait vraiment bien aux Serpentards.

« Après tout, il ne faut pas gâcher un produit. »

Étant donné qu'ils pourraient admirer le résultat pendant le reste de la journée, tout le monde se dispersa rapidement avant de risquer de voir arriver une chauve-souris géante. Harry n'était pas sûr que le vert aille bien à Malfoy, il avait l'air malade - mais ça c'est peut-être parce qu'il était malade de rage. Par contre les mèches vertes qu'il avait récupérées avant son sauvetage lui allaient plutôt pas mal. Ça s'accordait avec ses yeux comme disait Ginny même si Ron hurlait au vert serpentard - pour les mèches, il n'aurait pas osé pour les yeux. Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut-être essayer de se faire quelques mèches rouges un de ces jours.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	14. L'enfer est vert

Ne pas s'en prendre aux Serpentards et encore moins à Draco, si vous ne voulez pas récupérer Snape sur le dos.

14 octobre : L'enfer est vert  


Autant dire que le cours de potions s'était transformé en enfer. Snape était vert de rage après l'attaque sur son filleul, surtout que celui-ci avait omis de préciser que l'idée venait de lui à la base et s'était fait une joie de dénoncer Potter à la place alors que c'est les jumeaux qui avaient décidé de retourner la teinture de Malfoy contre lui. Mais Snape était déjà furieux contre Fred et George pour le rouge, quoi de mieux que de diriger ce surplus de colère contre son ennemi favori ? Et tellement facile avec ses mèches vertes qui attiraient l'œil. Surtout que contrairement aux Serpentards, Harry ne disposait pas d'un Maître des Potions pour les faire disparaître.

Le Harry explosif était donc de retour, essayant de garder son calme sous les exhortations d'Hermione, mais échouant bien souvent face aux piques de Snape et de Malfoy qui avaient toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Le niveau du sablier de Gryffondor descendait de plus en plus malgré les plaintes de McGonagall et les appels à la conciliation de Dumbledore. Snape avait envie de se défouler sur Potter et Harry ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de lui renvoyer ses attentions. A Salazar s'il consentait un jour de plus à être raisonnable. Il avait une furieuse envie de se trouver un coin sombre de Poudlard pour comploter une Vengeance avec les jumeaux Weasley et leur terrible Art de la Farce !

FIN DE JOURNEE

Évite d'énerver Potter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec les twins, brother.


	15. Comploteurs en route

Les Gryffondors apprécient la vengeance en plat chaud, surtout par ce froid de canard.

15 octobre : Comploteurs en route...  


Un peu avant 6h du matin, trois ombres se faufilent dans la salle commune de Gryffondors. Un sort de silence, un feu rallumé - quand même on se les gèle à la mi-octobre - et trois silhouettes assises qui disparaissent sous une cape d'invisibilité plus tard, le complot pouvait enfin commencer.

« Alors très cher associé... »

« ...qu'y-a-t-il pour ton plaisir? »

« Je veux faire payer Snape et Malfoy. Surtout Snape, Malfoy je peux toujours le choper dans un coin. »

S'ils n'étaient pas de son côté, Harry aurait pu avoir peur du sourire des jumeaux. Presque aussi effrayant que celui de Snape.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire... »

«...à cette bonne vieille chauve-souris ? »

« Déjà, il s'est plaint de ce qu'on ait repeint ses Serpentards, mais lui y a échappé. »

« Effectivement. Et comme il n'aime ni le rouge ni le vert... »

« ...que dirais-tu du rose ? »

« Je dis que ça me dit bien. »

« Évidemment, il faudra accorder sa garde-robe. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et puis il doit avoir mal à la gorge... »

« ...à force de nous hurler dessus. On devrait l'aider... »

« ...à la reposer. »

Harry sentit un sourire semblable à celui des jumeaux fleurir sur ses lèvres. Hermione lui dirait sûrement que c'était mal et n'allait qu'empirer la situation si elle savait, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Rien qu'à planifier et Harry avait hâte de voir le résultat. Même si ce ne serait pas facile à mettre en place, on parlait de s'en prendre à un Serpentard, un espion et surtout un Maître des Potions. Mais avec ce qu'il endurait actuellement, ça valait le coup.

FIN DE JOURNEE

Note : en me lançant dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'envie soudaine d'écouter "In the Hall of the Mountain King" de Peer Gynt avec les chœurs magistraux à la fin.


	16. Serpentard en déroute

Pauvre Snape... en même temps il l'avait bien cherché ^^.

16 octobre : ...Serpentard en déroute  


Enfin un vendredi "calme" après une semaine chargée. Finalement la vengeance avait pu s'accomplir, aidée par un Dobby furieux qu'on maltraite le grand Harry Potter, et qui pour une fois avait réussi à faire ce qu'il fallait sans aucune maladresse. Au final Snape avait viré rose à points bleus après avoir bu son second café. Ce n'est que quand il avait voulu exprimer sa vindicte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était aphone - depuis le premier café pris dans son appartement, mais comme il n'est pas bavard le matin... Le déclenchement du sort à retardement jeté à tous ses vêtements, brièvement et discrètement empruntés par Dobby, acheva de le mettre au bord de l'apoplexie. Pour ménager sa santé - et empêcher que des élèves se prennent des sorts vicieux ou se fassent tordre le cou sous leurs yeux - Mme Pomfresh n'eut d'autre solution que de l'endormir pour le ramener dans son antre, tandis que Dumbledore suspendait les cours de Potions pour la journée et que McGonagall dénonçait cette attaque à une image du corps enseignant. Ça aurait eu plus d'impact si elle n'avait pas laissé échapper un sourire quand les premières mèches de cheveux de son collègue avaient tourné au rose.

Harry essayait de paraître le plus innocent possible mais doué comme il était pour mentir, il craignait d'être mis à jour. Les jumeaux étaient suspectés coupables d'office mais sa participation était sujette à soupçon. De toute manière, tant que personne n'avait de preuves, ils étaient innocents. Et tant pis si le regard d'Hermione indiquait qu'elle avait déjà arrêté le résultat de l'enquête mentale expresse au mépris du droit moldu. Du moment qu'elle ne déclamait pas ses accusations à voix haute... les félicitations des Gryffondors avec des regards en coin vers Fred et George et parfois dans sa direction, étaient déjà assez dangereuses avec les profs et les Serpentards qui les observaient. Harry reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, au moins maintenant il se sentait plus détendu pour attaquer la journée. Que pourrait-il faire à la place du cours de potion annulé ? Peut-être faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver le sort du faux Maugrey pour transformer Malfoy en fouine...

FIN DE JOURNEE


	17. Anniversaire à la Serdaigle

Y'a pas que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards dans la vie.

17 octobre : Anniversaire à la Serdaigle  


Les visages réjouis - et fiers d'eux pour certains - des Gryffondors n'étaient pas vu d'un très bon œil par McGonagall, et encore moins par les Serpentards. La guérilla en cours aurait sûrement dégénéré encore plus si la grasse-matinée du samedi matin n'avait pas retardé les hostilités, et qu'un événement n'avait pas fait diversion.

En effet, alors que les Gryffondors affichaient des visages moqueurs et que les Serpentards les fusillaient du regard en retour, la "tranquillité" du déjeuner fut interrompue par une série de sortilèges lancés de la table des Serdaigles. La tension instinctive et les baguettes sorties firent cependant rapidement place à l'émerveillement alors qu'un merveilleux spectacle prenait place dans le ciel de la grande salle, mélangeant feux d'artifices, marionnettes en lévitation, illusions et autres sortilèges... Le spectacle finit par l'apparition de la phrase "Joyeux anniversaire Professeur Flitwick", reprise en chœur par les Serdaigles.

« Merci, merci. C'était une merveilleuse surprise. Et quels sortilèges admirables ! »

« Tout à fait Filius, d'ailleurs je pense que votre maison mérite 200 points pour le travail effectué. »

Fred et George firent la grimace aux paroles de McGonagall. C'est exactement la somme qu'elle avait **enlevé** à Gryffondor le jour de **son** anniversaire. L'année prochaine ils feraient mieux de se tenir à carreaux et de lui offrir de l'herbe à chat.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	18. Cadeau d'anniversaire à la Luna

Parce que les reviews font plaisir et donnent des idées.

18 octobre : Cadeau d'anniversaire à la Luna  


Comme c'était reposant un week-end sans Snape arpentant les couloirs pour retirer des points. Même les Serpentards n'étaient plus en embuscade et les lions les avaient imités, tous concernés par le fait que leurs sabliers avaient un peu trop descendu, et que les Serdaigles avaient fait une remontée fulgurante. Même si il restait plusieurs mois avant la fin de l'année, rien ne disait que ce serait suffisant. Surtout que les Serdaigles avaient leur lot de têtes de classe. Enfin, autant Harry appréciait que sa maison gagne la coupe, autant il ne pensait pas que ça le dérangerait plus que ça que Serdaigle l'emporte. Eux aussi avaient droit à leur moment de gloire... sous les yeux dépités des Serpentards. En parlant de Serdaigle, voilà Luna qui s'approchait d'un pas aérien, les yeux aussi rêveurs que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Salut Luna. Votre cadeau pour Flitwick était vraiment magnifique hier. »

« Oui, c'était plutôt pas mal. Mais j'ai pensé que Sombradele préférerait quelque chose de moins voyant, alors je vais lui offrir un bracelet en soie d'Acromentule, ça repousse les Joncheruines. »

« Oh. Eh bien... ça va sûrement... lui plaire ? »

Luna lui fit un sourire chaleureux et le salua avant de poursuivre son chemin en sautillant. Harry ne connaissait pas l'élève - pas un Gryffondor en tout cas, le nom lui aurait été familier - mais il se demanda comment celui-ci allait réagir à ce cadeau d'anniversaire particulier. Au moins elle n'avait pas décidé d'offrir ça à Ron. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer son pauvre ami écartelé entre la politesse de porter un cadeau offert et son horreur de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin aux araignées. D'ailleurs comment Luna avait-elle obtenu de la soie d'Acromentule ? Harry voyait mal comment on pourrait faire un élevage de ces immenses créatures agressives. Et il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'une Luna allant échanger un morceau de steak contre de la soie comme elle le faisait avec les Sombrals pour les caresser. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait demandé à Hagrid ? Oui sûrement, lui seul pouvait aller voir les araignées sans se faire bouffer. Et vu comme Aragog l'appréciait, nul doute qu'il lui aurait offert de la soie sans contrepartie.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	19. Le retour de la chauve-souris

Un petit cours de soin aux créatures magiques ?

19 octobre : Le retour de la chauve-souris  


« Lundi. Reprise des cours. Mais surtout libération de la terrible Chauve-Souris des Cachots, espèce rare - heureusement - et dangereuse, mais pas mortelle - normalement - ce qui fait qu'on privilégie son maintien en habitat naturel - surtout qu'elle est absolument insupportable dès qu'on la confine dans une pièce sécurisée, comme c'est parfois nécessaire pour certains soins, et comme l'attestent les plaintes s'échappant de l'infirmerie de Mme Pomfresh - sa soigneuse attitrée et l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir la maîtriser. Et c'est un soulagement mérité pour elle d'en être - pour l'instant - libérée - débarassée - même si ça veut dire que le reste de la population de Poudlard se retrouve à nouveau sous la menace de ce prédateur. Une bonne nouvelle cependant, si la créature a retrouvé sa teinte maladive naturelle et un taux d'agressivité assez faible pour ménager son cœur et la faune environnante, il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours aphone, ce qui promet encore un peu de repos à nos oreilles.

C'était Fred et George pour ce bulletin matinal consacré aux créatures magiques de Poudlard. Bon courage à ceux qui iront sur le territoire de la bête pour la prochaine heure de cours, et les suivantes. La prochaine fois nous parlerons du Cattus Miss Teignus. »

FIN DE JOURNEE


	20. Rescapés de l'antre de la CSC

Renseignons-nous.

20 octobre : Rescapés de l'antre de la CSC  


Fred et George ayant eu cours avec Snape, Harry et Ron étaient venu les cuisiner sur ce qui allait les attendre le lendemain.

« Et bien j'aurais pas cru mais... »

« ...l'ambiance était encore plus angoissante que d'habitude. »

« Y'avait une tension à couper au couteau... »

« ...on n'osait pas bouger une oreille, on se serait cru sous l'emprise du regard d'un serpent... »

« ...qui aurait décidé qu'on serait son dîner. Quand il passait dans les rangs... »

« ...on avait vraiment l'impression de se faire frôler par un danger mortel... »

« ...et il lançait des regards encore plus noirs que d'habitude... »

« ...surtout à nous. Du coup... »

« ...on a préféré se tenir à carreaux. »

Gloups. Si c'était au point de faire tenir tranquilles les jumeaux, Harry et Ron avaient encore moins envie d'aller en cours de Potions. Malheureusement ils pouvaient juste prier les fondateurs pour un miracle.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	21. Miracle

Méfiez-vous quand vous demandez un miracle, vous pourriez l'obtenir.

21 octobre : Miracle  


Harry avait prié pour qu'un miracle lui permette d'échapper au cours de Potions. Avec sa chance légendaire, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Après tout, passer deux heures dans l'antre de Snape dans une ambiance mortelle, était-ce vraiment plus insupportable que de se retrouver coincé dans un lit à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours, avec tous les cours à rattraper après ? Harry n'en était pas sûr mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus à prier pour un miracle. Surtout quand celui qu'on lui envoyait passait par Malfoy. Au moins il avait été puni pour son forfait, grâce au miraculeux timing de McGonagall qui était exceptionnellement en retard pour son petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement trop en retard pour stopper la chute d'Harry et Ron dans les escaliers suite à un croche-patte de Malfoy. Ron avait réussi à se rattraper rapidement et s'en tirait avec quelques bleus et une cheville tordue, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper aux cours de la matinée - et donc de Potions - et de reprendre rapidement le cours habituel de sa scolarité. Harry s'était mal reçu et, après avoir dégringolé toutes les marches, il n'était pas dans un très bon état. Les chocs violents - c'était des escalier en pierre - l'avaient laissé avec de nombreuses contusions, deux côtes cassés - merci les Dursley pour les os fragiles à cause des carences en calcium - et une commotion cérébrale. Dire que Snape l'accusait de ne pas avoir de cerveau, là il était douloureusement conscient de son existence.

Souffrance et futur dur labeur pour rattraper son futur retard - alors qu'il avait presque réussi à rejoindre Hermione sur son avancement des devoirs - non, plus de miracle pour lui merci bien. La seule chose positive c'était qu'il sautait deux cours de Potions.

...

Mais Snape serait bien capable de lui infliger une retenu... un "cours de rattrapage particulier" pour ne pas le priver d'un ratage de potion réalisée dans un climat stressant - encore plus en seul à seul avec Snape - et de la mauvaise note qui va avec.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	22. Seul à l'infirmerie

Harry obtiendra-t-il le record de séjours à l'infirmerie ?

22 octobre : Seul à l'infirmerie  


Deuxième jour à l'infirmerie. Deuxième jour à s'ennuyer ferme, obligé de rester allongé pour permettre à ses côtes de guérir correctement. Aucun autre patient avec qui bavarder, que des blessés légers qui passaient en coup de vent, avant de laisser l'infirmerie à nouveau vide et morne pour quelques minutes, ou quelques heures. Que faire ? C'était insupportable de juste rester là sans rien faire ! Pourtant il aurait dû être habitué avec le traitement des Dursley. Mais avant il avait toujours quelque chose à penser, faisant des plans pour récupérer de la nourriture sans se faire voir, rêvant à un futur radieux loin du placard... et maintenant il rêvait à quand il retrouverait les Weasley ou retournerait à Poudlard. Mais là il y était déjà et ses amis venaient le voir quand ils avaient un trou dans leur emploi du temps. Et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rêvasser sur un quelconque futur alors qu'un présent agréable - quand on ne manquait pas de l'assassiner - l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait déjà passé un certain temps à maudire Malfoy. Agréable passe-temps mais ça finissait par le mettre sur les nerfs, avide de sortir pour lui faire payer. Penser aux cours à rattraper le déprimait, voler sur son balai lui manquait et Hedwige ne faisait pas partie des "personnes" autorisées à le visiter. Il en était réduit à compter les lits, les pierres des murs, les fissures au plafond, les nuages par la fenêtre... Il en aurait presque supplié Mme Pomfresh de le droguer à la potion de sommeil sans rêve jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le droit de sortir. Mais il savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

« Mme Pomfresh ? »

Tiens un Poufsouffle. C'était le troisième depuis ce matin. Plus que les Serdaigles mais moins que les Serpentards et surtout les Gryffondors. Et oui, il comptait aussi les élèves.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	23. Le retour de la voix

Le vendredi c'est cours de Potions. Enfin pour ceux qui sèchent pas à l'infirmerie.

23 octobre : Le retour de la voix  


Avec une pensée pour Harry - qui certes s'ennuyait à mort mais avait le droit d'échapper à un cours de Potions - Ron pénétra dans le cachot - aussi appelé salle de cours - après que la chauve-souris géante - aussi appelée professeur - en ait ouvert la porte aussi violemment que d'habitude - à se demander comment elle tenait encore sur ses gonds à force. Sous l'œil acéré - à défaut de la langue - de Snape, les élèves se dépêchèrent de prendre place le moins bruyamment possible - autant que faire se peut pour un troupeau de Gryffons auquel se mêlait une horde de Serpents. Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione au premier rang, un Neville tremblant derrière eux, tandis que Dean préférait tirer Seamus avec lui au dernier rang, mettant ainsi quelques Gryffis entre les deux spécialistes des explosions de chaudrons. Il fallait se méfier des réactions en chaîne tout autant que des Serpentards.

La partie théorique se fit dans un silence glacial - Snape n'avait visiblement jamais appris l'utilité d'un sort de réchauffement - tout le monde les yeux plissés pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouche que la chauve-souris avait fait apparaître au tableau. Puis on passa à la pratique. Ron, rendu nerveux par les tours de classe silencieux de Snape, essayait de se concentrer sur les instructions d'Hermione pour rester calme. Neville tremblait déjà fortement, peinant à contenir sa panique dès qu'il s'embrouillait dans les instructions, malgré les regards encourageant et les corrections mimées d'Hermione. Heureusement que pour l'instant Snape n'était pas venu lui tourner autour. Malgré la tension, Ron parvint petit à petit à se détendre. Mal lui en prit car alors qu'il jetait négligemment dans le chaudron son tubercule de Salem en louchant sur la suite des instructions, il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait jeté les fanes qu'il avait en main et non le tubercule dont il les avait séparé.

« Mr Weasley... »

Le murmure rauque surprit tout le monde, y compris Snape... pendant un quart de seconde avant que le fameux rictus "Vous êtes un imbécile et vous allez en prendre pour votre grade" ne fasse son grand retour. Ron rentra les épaules fasse à la tempête qu'il essuya, Snape ne songeant pas à ménager sa pauvre gorge malgré le son éraillé du filet de voix qu'il venait de récupérer. Evidemment Neville fut tétanisé par cet éclat même s'il n'en était pas la cible, et sa potion oubliée eut tôt fait de se rappeler, non à lui mais aux oreilles de chauve-souris de Snape. Alors que Snape s'assurait qu'il devienne aussi blanc de peur que le navet qu'il était, un Seamus contrôlant mal sa rage face à la torture de son pauvre camarade, réussit encore une fois à nous sortir une explosion surprise du chaudron. Le cours de Potions finit dans les tirades sur les imbéciles incapables de préparer une potion, les points enlevés aux Gryffondors et les ricanements des Serpentards. Bref un cours de Potions Gryffondor-Serpentard habituel.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	24. Angelina fiesta

Si on sort de l'infirmerie, c'est pas pour garder le lit.

24 octobre : Angelina fiesta  


Harry avait été relaché de l'infirmerie le samedi après-midi sous condition de ménager son corps et de se reposer le reste du week-end. Hermione l'y aida en le coinçant dans un fauteuil rembourré de la salle commune pour rattraper les cours et devoirs manqués. Ils devaient continuer - pas trop longtemps, il faut te coucher tôt, ordre de Mme Pomfresh - après le dîner, mais la maison Gryffondor avait un autre planning à respecter.

« Joyeux anniversaire Angelina ! »

Bien que ce ne soit pas le jour exact, tout le monde avait convenu que c'était plus pratique de faire la fête le samedi soir - histoire de décuv... se reposer le dimanche pour être en forme le lundi matin. Et puis il était impensable pour Fred de ne pas fêter dignement - à la jumeaux Weasley - l'anniversaire de sa petite amie. Tout comme il était impensable pour Harry de quitter ses camarades qu'il venait juste de retrouver pour retourner s'isoler dans un lit, désolée Hermione. Il fit cependant l'effort de ne pas se coucher trop tard - à peine 1h du matin, échapant de peu au débarquement de McGonagall - et de ménager son corps en restant assis dans un fauteuil - la plupart du temps, et puis c'est pas une petite ronde bondissante entre joyeux Gryffondors qui allait le tuer quand même !

FIN DE JOURNEE


	25. Un blond en retenue

Croche-patte près des escaliers, retenue salée.

25 octobre : Un blond en retenue  


Passer tout son dimanche en retenue, quelle idée ! Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance de se faire surprendre par cette vieille bique de McGo. Deux semaines de retenues un jour sur deux dont ce dimanche complet, tout ça pour une petite vengeance de rien du tout sur Potter - comme si il aurait pu mourir en tombant dans des escaliers, y'en a qui étaient parano. Après une matinée à briquer des trophées sous les ordres de ce ridicule et pitoyable cracmol qui servait de concierge et détestait tous les élèves par jalousie, voilà qu'on l'envoyait passer l'après-midi avec le demi-géant qui servait de garde-chasse. Une journée dédiée à la lie du personnel en somme. C'était vraiment abérant que le conseil d'administration n'ait pas son mot à dire sur le choix des employés de Poudlard.

Quoi ? Non, pas la forêt interdite ! Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre qu'elle est interdite pour le commun des mortels - tout le monde sauf lui et les créatures de la forêt - pour une bonne raison ?! Déjà qu'on a failli se faire attaquer par un monstre buveur de sang de licorne - d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas comment Potter lui avait échappé - en première année. Au moins cette fois il fait jour. Comment ça ramasser des champignons ? Je suis pas un elfe de maison pour l'aider à cueillir son dîner ! Et puis il croit quoi ? On a des cours de Botanique et de Potions, pas de cuisine ! Je connais que les champignons utiles en Potions, pas ceux qui sont comestibles. Tss, une leçon de mycologie donnée par un alcoolique qui doit sûrement fumer plus de champignons hallucinogènes qu'il n'en mange... Et c'est quoi cet hydre ? Il y a six... non sept champignons qui poussent sur le même pied. Bon courage pour le nettoyage après. Comment ça je vais le faire ? Vous voulez pas non plus que je vous les fasse cuire pendant qu'on y est ! Tiens y'a du rouge sur cette feuille... maman mais c'est du sang ! Et ce morceau c'est de la chair ? Non un os ensanglanté, et il y a d'autres traces de sang là ! Quoi, remonter la piste, ça va pas ?! Je suis là pour une retenue, pas pour jouer les inspecteurs au péril de ma vie, surtout pour suivre la piste d'une bestiole sûrement dangereuse ! Appelez plutôt Potter, il adore faire ce genre de choses ! Ah mince, il est coincé à l'infirmerie. Vous avez gagné, je m'excuse pour la mauvaise blague, je regrette, mais pitié, laissez-moi rentrer en sécurité au château !

FIN DE JOURNEE

En fait c'est moi qui ait trouvé l'hydre champignon, et on l'a mangé en soupe. Et on vraiment suivi une piste ensanglantée, mais on n'a pas retrouvé la bestiole.


	26. Bon retour en cours

Lundi, retour aux activités habituelles.

26 octobre : Bon retour en cours  


Ah que c'était bon de pouvoir retourner en cours ! Enfin, plutôt de ne plus être coincé à l'infirmerie. Parce qu'on se passerait facilement de certains cours. Et Malfoy ne lui avait pas manqué. Le coup de l'escalier lui faisait même se demander si au lieu d'un délinquant juvénile inconscient et stupide à la Dudley, il n'avait peut-être pas un futur mangemort en culottes courtes. Enfin sûrement vu son paternel, mais il y avait une différence entre être un criminel parce que papa le veut, et être un criminel parce qu'on a ça dans le sang. Mais Harry n'irait pas demander à Malfoy dans quel case il rentrait, il avait déjà assez pris, autant essayer de garder leur petite guéguerre aussi innocente et puérile que possible.

La journée se passa donc en duels de regards noirs silencieux, agrémentés de quelques insultes murmurées. Malfoy restait sous surveillance étroite des professeurs après sa petite vengeance de trop, et les Gryffondors se montraient très protecteurs envers Harry qui était encore en légère convalescence.

Au déjeuner, Harry avait surpris un petit air de complot sur les visages de Fred et George alors que certains Rouges et Or se plaignaient de Malfoy et parlaient de représailles. La réprobation d'Hermione quant au fait de poursuivre les activités de guérilla convainquit cependant tout ce beau monde de ne plus en parler... devant elle. Harry réfréna sa curiosité. De toute façon, si les jumeaux lançaient une nouvelle offensive, le résultat serait forcément des plus visibles. Harry avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils allaient encore inventer, et Hermione n'arriverait pas à l'en culpabiliser. Malfoy méritait une leçon, et c'est pas quelques retenues ordinaires qui allaient la lui donner.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	27. Nouvelle teinture

Faut payer pour les escaliers.

27 octobre : Nouvelle teinture  


Harry apprécia la vue d'un Malfoy avec des mèches bleues. Il ne pourrait pas se plaindre qu'on n'avait pas pris soin de sa coiffure cette fois. D'ailleurs ça lui allait plutôt bien et Luna le trouva même resplendissant - alors que le reste de la population féminine de Poudlard le trouvait plutôt beau mais ça serait mieux si son humeur d'Hippogriffe ne déformait pas ses traits. Snape fusillait lui aussi les Gryffondors du regard, mais comme Malfoy était la seule victime, que le crime était discret et que tout le monde commençait à se lasser d'être sur le pied de guerre, les braises de la discorde ne furent pas rallumées. Même Snape passa à autre chose après que McGonagall ait fait une remarque à propos de "Potter", d'escaliers et de "coup du lapin". Harry jeta un œil circonspect au lapin à la moutarde qui était dans son assiette, avant de prendre la résolution de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu être, mais seulement à l'instant présent - très bon ce lapin, d'ailleurs Ron validait malgré les protestations de Lavande sur le crime commis à l'encontre de cet innocent animal. C'est pas comme si c'était son lapin qu'ils mangeaient, le sien s'était fait bouffé par un renard, qui n'était pas Ron même s'ils étaient roux tous les deux.

FIN DE JOURNEE

Honorons la mémoire du pauvre Binky dont l'annonce de mort eut lieu un 16 octobre - mince j'ai 11 jours de retard - et dont le nom n'apparait que dans la version anglaise.


	28. Harry, Draco, Snape et les Potions

Mercredi, Potions, ça rime avec animation.

28 octobre : Harry, Draco, Snape et les Potions  


Harry n'aimait pas le mercredi. Ou plus exactement le cours de Potions du mercredi - en fait tous les cours de Potions mais aujourd'hui on était mercredi. S'il avait pu échapper à quelques cours, c'était à présent terminé et il allait devoir reprendre son rôle de souffre-douleur favori de l'espèce d'animal mal luné qu'on leur imposait comme prof. Et les mèches bleues qu'arborait toujours Malfoy n'allaient pas améliorer son humeur. Déjà que Malfoy le fusillait du regard alors que c'était les jumeaux les coupables et qu'ils avaient été relativement magnanimes pour une fois. C'est vrai, ils auraient pu lui colorer la peau à la place... Harry manqua de laisser échapper un fou rire alors que l'image d'un Malfoy version Schtroumpf s'imposait à lui. Il se concentra pour retrouver son sérieux alors qu'une chauve-souris n'attendait que le moindre faux pas de sa part pour fondre sur sa proie préférée. Encore que Neville lui disputait la première place.

BOUM

Ah, il allait pouvoir souffler un peu, Seamus venait de ramener l'attention sur lui. Arrrrrrrrrg ! Harry eut l'impression de s'être déchiré un muscle alors qu'un - trop - vif mouvement du bras lui permettait de rattraper in-extremis un OVNI qui avait failli ruiner sa potion. Inutile de s'interroger sur l'emplacement de sa base de lancement, le territoire des Serpentards regorgeait de spécialistes artilleurs. Et Malfoy était peut-être doué quand il s'agissait de faire l'ange face aux professeurs mais il avait plus de mal à cacher à sa Némésis la déception de voir son acte de guerre échouer.

BOUM

Une autre explosion, venant du chaudron de Goyle cette fois, attira les regards et Harry soupesa l'idée de renvoyer la munition inconnue à son émetteur. Mais il préféra finalement éviter, le plaisir de la vengeance ne vaudrait pas les ennuis qu'il récolterait en se faisant prendre et il espérait après un peu de calme. Redoublant d'attention, il se concentra pour finir sa potion du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en la protégeant des giboulées surprises. Ne pas être doué en Potions ne revenait pas à être nul, et il ne désespérait pas d'arriver à l'inscrire sur son bulletin, malgré les coups bas de Snape et de Malfoy, Palsambleu !

FIN DE JOURNEE

Potions rime avec explosions


	29. Botanique, Poufsouffle et Malfoy

Un cours tranquille pour une fois. Ou presque.

29 octobre : Botanique, Poufsouffle et Malfoy  


C'est un Neville enthousiaste et sûr de lui qui entra dans la serre. Cette année il pouvait pleinement savourer sa matière préférée étant donné que le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Il s'était même détaché de la proximité rassurante et protectrice du trio d'or pour sympathiser avec Hannah Abbot qui partageait sa passion pour la Botanique. Harry était moins enthousiaste. Il n'appréciait pas des masses que la plante qu'il rempotait gentiment n'arrête pas de le pincer. S'il avait le choix il la ligoterait pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Marmonnant comme quoi elle était aussi agaçante que Malfoy, il fut surpris d'entendre Hannah pouffer.

« A propos de Malfoy, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'après avoir porté les couleurs de chaque maison, il est de retour à sa couleur Poufsouffle naturelle. »

Imaginer Malfoy cerné par la gentillesse, la loyauté et autres bons sentiments fit s'esclaffer les élèves proches, en-dehors d'Hermione qui réussit - difficilement - à se contenir.

« Le pauvre, il aurait été horrifié d'être réparti à Poufsouffle, lui le gosse pourri-gâté tyrannique au milieu des défenseurs de l'amitié et de la solidarité.. »

« Son cher papa l'aurait renié. »

« Vous imaginez, le choixpeau ?

\- Je pense que Poufsouffle serait approprié.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ma famille a toujours été à Serpentard !

\- Justement, changeons un peu.

\- Hors de question, je suis un Serpentard !

\- Ça se discute. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'étudier à Poufsouffle.

\- Je vous en prie...

\- C'est pas désagréable de se faire prier mais non.

\- Je le dirais à mon père !

\- Des menaces à présent ? Décidément je suis sûr de mon choix, tu as bien besoin d'apprendre le respect et la gentillesse. Et puis tu n'as plus l'âge d'appeler papa au secours. »

Heureusement que Chourave était occupée avec un élève à l'autre bout de la serre car Ron venait de prouver qu'il était le digne frère de Fred et George en faisant mourir de rire son public. Même les pincements de sa plante délaissée n'arrivaient pas à calmer Harry. Le retour au calme et au rempotage prit un peu de temps - avec de nombreuses rechutes - et c'est avec de nombreux pinçons qu'Harry quitta la serre. Ce qui lui rapporta un regard moqueur de la part de Malfoy - qui avait cours après eux - mais qui perdit vite de sa superbe quand le fou rire du groupe repris à ses dépends.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	30. Mollyversaire

Oubli honteux.

30 octobre : Mollyversaire  


Le trio d'or savourait son petit-déjeuner avant le dernier jour de cours qui les séparait du week-end et d'Halloween, quand les jumeaux débarquèrent avec entrain - comme d'habitude, ils prétendaient d'ailleurs que le manque d'entrain ne leur allait pas au teint.

« Je suis sûr que maman va a... »

« ...dorer notre cadeau ! »

Ron, occupé à dévorer - pas assez proprement au goût d'Hermione - une délicieuse omelette, haussa un sourcil interrogatif - sa bouche était occupée - avant que sa mémoire ne lui fournisse la réponse à sa question : "Un cadeau pour quoi ?". En deux secondes son teint passa à concurrence de celui de Malfoy et sa fourchette retomba dans l'assiette.

« Tiens tiens. Petit Ronny aurait-il oublié... »

« ...que c'est l'anniversaire de sa maman bien aimée ? »

Ginny lança un regard narquois à un Ron bafouillant lamentablement, son cerveau partagé entre chercher une quelconque excuse à cet oubli inqualifiable et se fustiger pour le même motif. Les heures qui suivirent ne furent pas beaucoup plus efficientes, oscillant entre suivre les cours et rechercher un quelconque présent à envoyer avant la fin de la journée, Harry partageant sa quête par soutien - et envie personnelle aussi, il aimait beaucoup Molly - et Hermione leur rappelant de suivre les leçons et d'exécuter les exercices. Échappant à la déesse du travail, les deux compères se faufilèrent dans les cuisines pour continuer leur recherche à voix haute et la bouche pleine sans que personne ne leur reproche - faire des reproches ne fait pas partie des actions autorisées aux elfes de cuisine.

Après bien des soupirs et quelques propositions - et des miettes sur la table - le manque de temps et de moyens convainquirent les deux compères de donner dans la prose, même si le résultat risquait d'être discutable, surtout sans requérir l'aide d'Hermione. Ils décidèrent de joindre leurs efforts pour un poème qu'ils attribueraient à Ron, Harry envoyant un simple mot avec une chocogrenouille. Le tout pas avec le même hibou et plus tardivement pour brouiller les pistes.

Le temps de fignoler l'œuvre et de la recopier au propre en catimini - quelle chance d'avoir histoire de la magie en début d'après-midi - et les deux poètes amateurs piquèrent un sprint entre deux cours pour poster le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron.

Joyeux anniversaire  
Ma chère mère  
Je t'envoie plein de bisous  
Ton Ronnichou

Les deux n'étaient pas très fiers - et Ron grimaçait d'avoir dû utiliser un surnom qu'il n'aimait pas - mais l'honneur était sauf et c'était le principal.

FIN DE JOURNEE


	31. Halloween

Et voici la fin de ce petit défi personnel. Merci aux quelques reviewers et surtout à Sombradele pour leur soutien.

31 octobre : Halloween  


Le festin d'Halloween battait son plein dans une grande salle relookée pour l'occasion : les bougies scintillaient au cœur de citrouilles aux visages grimaçant, le ciel magique était plein de chauve-souris et de spectres au point que vous ne pouviez distinguer lorsqu'un vrai fantôme se mêlait aux illusions pour fondre sur vous par surprise - heureusement le baron sanglant avait interdit à Peeves d'aller dans la grande salle, mais il valait mieux faire attention dès que vous faisiez un pas en-dehors de celle-ci.

Alors que Mme Pomfresh se plaignait de la quantité de bonbons sur les tables - avant de rappeler au directeur que sa consommation personnelle était encore plus dangereuse pour son cholestérol que pour ses dents - les autres professeurs cancanaient joyeusement en profitant de l'ambiance festive.

« C'était vraiment une bonne idée, cet atelier métamorphoses et sortilèges d'Halloween. »

« Oui, le résultat est très réussi. Mais je crains que l'enthousiasme des élèves n'ait quelque peu débordé. »

« C'est sûr. Et pourtant ils n'ont eu que la fin d'après-midi pour redécorer le reste du château. »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas au goût de notre cher Rusard. »

« Ni de Severus. D'ailleurs on dirait qu'il a préféré se cacher dans ses appartements plutôt que de supporter cette vue. »

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de partager notre repas cette année. »

« Bah ça fera des vacances aux élèves. Et moins de points en moins »

Au plus profond des cachots, le pauvre Severus n'était pas d'humeur à déguster des bonbons - ou à la rigueur en vodka tagada.

« Lily...snif...Liilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... »

Mais quittons ces gémissements d'animal blessé pour ceux des fantômes de Poudlard, et particulièrement de Nick quasi... pardon, de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, qui fêtait une nouvelle fois son anniversaire de mort et avait encore une fois échoué à se faire admettre au club des Chasseurs sans tête. Mimi Geignarde se fit un plaisir de l'accompagner en duo pour les pauvres oreilles - heureusement sans existence physique - de l'assemblée éthérée.

Dans une autre partie plus éloignée du château - et plus chaleureuse - et plus exactement dans la tour des Rouges et or, trois irréductibles Gryffondors résistaient à l'appel des festivités enbonbonnées au profit d'une célébration plus intime dédiée aux souvenirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione honoraient la mort de James et Lily Potter, tout autant que le début de leur amitié un soir d'Halloween grâce à un troll des montagnes.

Et très loin du château, dans une banlieue de Londres, une femme occupée à veiller au repas parfait de son mari bien-aimé et de son fils adoré, eut une pensée pour cette petite sœur qu'elle avait aimée, avant que la magie ne la lui vole.

FIN DE MOIS

et bon anniversaire à la mère de Sombradele !


End file.
